Desktop computers remain the highest performing personal computers available and are suitable for traditional businesses, individuals and gamers. However, as the utility of personal computing shifts from pure productivity to envelope media dissemination and gaming, and, more importantly, as media streaming and gaming form the leading edge of personal computing technology, a dichotomy develops between the processing demands for “everyday” computing and those for high-end gaming, or, more generally, for high-end graphics rendering.
The processing demands for high-end graphics rendering drive development of specialized hardware, such as graphics processing units (GPUs) and graphics processing systems (graphics cards). For many users, high-end graphics hardware would constitute a gross under-utilization of processing power. The rendering bandwidth of high-end graphics hardware is simply lost on traditional productivity applications and media streaming. Cloud graphics processing is a centralization of graphics rendering resources aimed at overcoming the developing misallocation.
In cloud architectures, similar to conventional media streaming, graphics content is stored, retrieved and rendered on a server where it is then encoded, packetized and transmitted over a network to a client as a video stream (often including audio). The client simply decodes the video stream and displays the content. High-end graphics hardware can thereby be obviated on the client end, which requires the ability to play video.